


Understanding

by SpearofDivinity



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pain, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearofDivinity/pseuds/SpearofDivinity
Summary: Working as a Lone Wolf isn't easy, both Ryker and Jack know this all too well. And sometimes mistakes are only a part of the job. But what if one of those mistakes nearly leads to the early passing of Ryker's partner?





	Understanding

Ryker placed another wet cloth against his lover’s forehead putting the previous one back in the cold water to soak. He swallowed, feeling his forehead once more, heat still emanating from it. His attention went back to the wound on his abdomen, it had started to get infected and with the nearest doctor living all the way in Driftwood it was difficult for them to travel over here every day. Ryker was not a doctor himself, but having done autopsies for years, burying corpse after corpse he had started to develop an okay knowledge of anatomy on all species. Humans were no exceptions.

Jack hissed, clenching his teeth together while trying to focus on his breathing once more. He tightly gripped Ryker’s sleeve when he began to apply more salve onto it, a relieved breath escaping his lips when he finished. The Elf sat back, ears twitching in discomfort. “You could have passed hadn’t it been for that lovely lizard lady to jump to your aid. Please, do avoid getting into such a harmful situation in the future. As you can see, the world does not look kindly on such fundamental mistakes.”

Jack chuckled, shaking his head before taking the Gravekeeper’s hand. “You’ve been talking about this on and off for days now, Love. I already know that I made a grave mistake but so is the life of a Lone Wolf. Endangering our lives is only a part of the job.” He simply shrugged it off, his eyes wandering towards a letter on the small nightstand besides him. His mother had also been extremely worried for his wellbeing even going as far as to send a letter his way containing a small poem. It was rather funny how he somehow always managed to meet people who wrote such sappy things. As much as he appreciated the effort it had never been his type of thing but that hadn’t stopped him from becoming all warm and fuzzy inside when someone did write one for him.

Even Ryker appeared to have found a liking in such things. Something he had never thought to find behind someone as dignified as him. But of course his lover had managed to surprise him many times before, once you got to know him he didn’t seem as traditional anymore. At first he had hidden all the poems, only writing them for himself and once Jack found a couple of them in his drawer the Elf had no idea how to react, quickly snatching them away from his hands. But once he saw how touched Jack had been he started to write them more often, sending them his way whenever he could. Even when they began to live together the Elf still showed his romantic side often, hiding poems between Jack’s work, wardrobe or even food.

He mumbled something under his breath, his thoughts slowly drifting back to reality and his gaze moving back to face his husband. “Death is only a part of life, my Love. I expected someone such as yourself to know that by now. Especially since you know I will obviously pass away centuries before you.” The Elf grit his teeth, almost as if he was trying really hard to keep his composure.

“Please don’t mention such an abhorrent thing right now.” Ryker scowled, averting his gaze from Jack’s amber eyes.

“We live on a graveyard, death became a part of our lives decades ago. I was only stating the truth.” Jack replied, his voice still as calm as before. He spoke in such a way, almost as if he had already made peace with the idea long ago and it was enough for Ryker’s heart to tighten, a brick forming in his throat.

“No I’m not mad about that but rather annoyed by the fact that you’re acting as if you’re going to die anytime soon.” His voice sounded strained, but started to calm down a bit again. And when Jack spoke up again his ears nervously twitched back up.

“The future is unclear Ryker. The enemy managed to slice my abdomen open pretty badly a little deeper and… They would have damaged some vital organs. Right now it’s infected and some days the wounds is worse than others. You have to think realistically, that shouldn’t be too difficult for someone like you.” He slowly reached forward to cup Ryker’s cheek with his hand, the Elf leaning into the touch, reaching his hand to meet with his.

“I know dear. I just prefer to keep my mind off such a terrible idea for now. Losing you, I… I can’t begin to fathom the thought.” He whispered, opening his green eyes once more to meet with burning embers. Jack only realised then how exhausted his partner truly looked and a slight hint of sadness crossed his face.

“You need to take better care of yourself, you haven’t had a proper night of sleep ever since the incident. Please I beg of you, as a friend, as your husband.” He removed his hand from his face, taking Ryker’s hand in his instead. There was something urgent about the way he looked at him and the Elf knew that Jack meant it. A faint sigh escaped his lips, it was extremely difficult to say no to him in a situation like this so he just nodded.

Jack’s expression softened and a faint, solemn look crossed his face instead. “I will not always be there to keep you on the right path. When that time comes please do not do anything stupid for me, it isn’t worth it.”

“Oh but I don’t think you quite get how much pain that would cause me! Suffice to say, I wasn’t in the brightest place when you met me. Hadn’t it been for us meeting I can’t imagine where I would have been today.” He had been his world, his everything for years. The reason why he woke up every morning. He knew that the day would come eventually, but that wouldn’t be any time soon so until then he wasn’t going to prepare himself for such a devastating moment either.

“I understand. I wasn’t saying that it would be any easier. Just try to stay realistic alright? I care about you, I can’t begin to fathom you slowly going downhill again. You didn’t exactly pick the happiest job to begin with.” He eyed towards the window where a dim moonlight shone through. An unusual grimace crossed Ryker’s face and he shook his head.

“It’s a job that has to be done and in all complete honesty I always felt way more connected to the dead than the living. Some people don’t understand it, but they can’t appreciate what the dead can truly do for us, my Love.” He stared outside a little longer, sinking into deep thoughts until his face contorted in discomfort. He reached his hand up to his mouth bending over, his other one tightly gripping his stomach, laboured breathing escaping him. Jack reached out a hand in worry at the sudden reaction, to which Ryker quickly shook his head.

“I-I’m fine… Unfortunately I haven’t been feeling too well myself lately. But you shouldn’t worry too much about me, _especially_ not when you’re in such a calamitous situation yourself. Mine will pass it’s just a simple virus.” Once the nausea passed, he turned around to smile at Jack. It looked truly pathetic and he knew it, but it was the least he could offer. He didn’t want to stress Jack out even more than he already was. More stress could cause his body to completely shut down and that was the last thing he wanted right now. And as much as Ryker wanted to believe that it was just a simple stomach flu, something had felt off for quite some time now.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and sighed deeply. “Like I said before, please get some rest. Stressing out your body right now is pointless.” He hesitated for a moment before adding. “I’ve been feeling somewhat better today, with just a little more rest I think the infection should clear itself.”

Ryker watched him for a moment before nodding. He was right, stressing his own body right now would only lead to more devastation. Suddenly some sleep didn’t seem as bad anymore. His eyes scanned the room for a moment, he then laid himself next to his partner careful not to hurt him. Almost immediately his eyes became heavy and it wouldn’t be long before sleep would take him. He hesitated for a moment before rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a small note handing it over to Jack.

He immediately took it, his eyes meeting with Ryker’s elegant handwriting. He would never understand how he managed to write in such a way, especially when his own writing almost looked like that of a child. As he read through it a faint smile crossed his lips and he laid back, clinging the note to his chest.

_“Jack, sunlight varnishes, night engulfs,  
Flowers rot, but you flourish,_

_Seasons change and yet you stay,  
Love grows stronger and keeps me from going astray,_

_My heart skips a beat,  
Every time our eyes meet,_

_A burning ember growing stronger,  
With the days as we breath,_

_You will age while I stay the same,  
But in this dying world to me you’re what keeps me sane.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first published fic, if you enjoyed it please consider pressing the kudos button, it means a lot! :)


End file.
